1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention is directed to serving plate systems, and more particularly, to serving plate systems that incorporate features to encourage users to eat food served on a top portion of the plate system to obtain access to a bottom portion of the plate system.
2. Background of the Related Art
Serving plate systems, such as those used for serving food to children, traditionally include a single plate with one or more compartments or wells for containing the food. In some plates, one or more of the compartments is shaped as part of a design. The perimeters of the plates themselves are also sometimes shaped in a unique way. The plates may also include graphics or illustrations to make the food and mealtime more appealable to children. While shapes and designs provide interest, traditional serving plate systems do not provide for the engagement of children through incentives that encourage that child's interest in eating their food.
Thus, there is a need for serving plate systems having design elements, such as incentive features which are reliable, and easy to operate, make, use and clean. Accordingly, the present invention is directed to serving plate systems that meets these needs.